Divergence of orphans
by meginion46
Summary: "I stand at their funeral crying, I couldn't protect them. I loved them so much. What am I supposed to do now?" Beatrice or as she likes to call herself, Tris is put into an orphanage along with her brother caleb after their parents were murdered. The orphanage is separated into 5 different houses and they are put into a house depending on who they are. Eventually Fourtris3
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT although I would love to.**

**Hope you enjoy:)**

TRIS POV

"Beatrice and Caleb Prior, welcome to your temporary living area until we decide for a home you will fit into." A lady with straight black hair and glasses said as she opened a door to the room me and my brother would stay in. I stepped inside thanking the lady, the room was small with a bunk bed, two brown closet and a bathroom. I dumped my bags on the floor and climbed to the top bunk. I buried my face into the pillow and cried softly.

"Beatrice? We're going to be alright. We'll stick together no matter, we've only got each other now."

"Stay away from me Caleb! You sold mum and dad out to them, you betrayed me, you betrayed them! How do you expect me to be alright?" I shout at him.

He looks at me sympathetically and says "I am sorry Beatrice, I didn't want to but she made it seem like I had to for the better good. I didn't know it would lead them to both being dead. I loved them just as much as you did, so don't think I don't feel guilty." I stare at him, he may have loved mom and dad but he still killed them and for that I will never be able to forgive him. I turn to face the wall and tried to sleep.

-PAGE BREAK-

I wake up to someone banging on the door. I climb out of my bed and stumble to open the door. When I open it I see the lady from yesterday standing straight.

"It is time for us to assess where to put you. Be ready and waiting in the hub in half an hour." She leaves after announcing the notice and I close the door. I fumble around for clothes and go to the shower for a quick rinse. I strip my clothes and turn the water on, it pours out and I put my head under to wash my hair. After washing myself, I wear black shorts, a dark blue tank top and a grey crop top. I walk out the bathroom and find my brother sitting on his bed ready to go. I ignore him and head towards the hub. The hub is basically a living room of the house that keeps kids aged until 18 years old until they are given a home out of the five there are. The five houses or as I like to call them 'factions' include Amity, Candor, Erudite, Abnegation and Dauntless. They all represent different things for example Amity is for peaceful kids, Candor is for kids who speak their minds or are honest, Erudite is for smarty-pants, Abnegation is for kids who put others before themselves and lastly Dauntless is for brave and reckless kids. The head of this whole community decided to make it that way so that there would be less trouble between the kids and so far it has worked. But if you don't abide the rules they can send you back to try a different faction and you can't ever return.

I wait for a few minutes when the same lady comes to greet us and takes us to meet the heads of each house. We enter a room where 5 people sit at a table not making any conversations.A man in grey sees us and stands up, at that everyone else looks up to see me and Caleb standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Please, come in." The man wearing grey says and we obey him and head towards the table.

"I shall introduce us, the one on the far left is Ms. Johanna reyes head of Amity, sitting next to her is Jack Kang from Candor, in the middle is Ms. Jeanine Matthews from Erudite, on my left is Max from Dauntless and I am Thomas Jefferson from Abnegation." I nod at him and smile politely.

"Hello, it is nice to meet you I am Caleb and this is-" I cut my brother off by saying "Tris, my name is Tris."

Max smirks at me and I glare at him, challenging him, he looks away I win.

"Thank you, now shall we start the tests," a woman in blue, I think her name was Jeanine says and I smile at her.

**AN: kind of a cliffhanger? I don't know, hope you liked it and please review.**

**Next update might be tomorrow:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

**Since my first chapter was really short I ll try to make this one long:)**

**Thanks for the reviews, I'll keep the story as interesting as possible.**

**I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT**

Caleb and I follow the leaders into a hallway with 3 doors.

"Mr. Prior, would you go into the room on the left, and Ms. Prior to the room on the right." Jeanine says.

Caleb moves first and I follow his lead, opening a door to a small room with a metalic chair inside. I close the door behind me and walk around the room examining it.

"Sit." A voice from behind me says and I whip my head around to see a young lady with black hair and piercings in her ear. I back up into the chair looking at her and sit down. She hands me a glass vial with a clear liquid inside, I raise my eyebrows at her and she says, "Drink,". I look at the drink in my hand cautiously but drink it anyway. Nothing happens so I close my eyes and when I open it again, I am in a different room with mirrors surrounding me. I see my reflection and frown, I've never been pretty with my dull blue-grey eyes and big nose. Suddenly in front of me 2 basket appears with cheese and a knife inside.

"Choose." Someone says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Choose," they repeat.

I look around to see if anyone is there, but no one is. I turn back to the choices. "What will I do with them?"

"CHOOSE!" they yell.

I hate it when people try to boss me around for no reason so I stand there with my arms crossed.

"Fine, have it your way" the voice says and the baskets in front of me disappear. I hear a low grunt and turn to see who it is, but I see not a 'who' but a 'what'. A large dog stands a few yards from me, growling and slowly making it's way towards me like I am it's prey. I understand now, why having a cheese would have been helpful or a knife but it's too late.

I think of a way to escape but all I can see is my reflection and the dog's. Even if I run, the dog would be faster and I'd have no chance, I could fight but t would be impossible. My head starts spinning and I don't know what to do. I have to make a decision.

The dog snarls and shows me it's pointy teeth and I can feel myself shivering. I remember once my brother saying that dogs are really smart and have the ability to smell fear. I'm guessing I reek of it. It inches closer to me, nails scraping the floor. I think about what else my brother told me about dogs but due to my fear I remember nothing. If this is what dogs are like I am glad my dad said no to buying them, I always thought they were friendly and cute. That's it! They can be friendly! I sink down to my knees and lie down on the floor leveling my face to the dog's. I feel it's warm breath and I am shaking. Maybe I was wrong, maybe they aren't friendly.

It barks in my ear and it takes my whole body to stop me from screaming or even moving.

Something rough and wet touches my cheek. I look up to see what it's doing he is panting with his tongue sticking out. It licked me. I smile and sit on my feet, it licks me again and I laugh wiping the drool from my skin.

"You're not such a vicious beast, huh?"

I get up slowly so I don't startle it and it seems like a totally different animal to the one I faced before. I stretch out my hand and pat it's head. I am glad I didn't pick the knife.

I blink and when my eyes open, a little girl wearing a pink dress stands across the room. She stretches out both hands and squeals, "Puppy!"

As she runs toward the dog at my side, I try to open my mouth to warn her, but I am too late. The dog turns and barks at the child. It's about to pounce when I jump. I didn't know what I was doing until I did it. I hurl myself onto the dog, wrapping my thin arms around it's thick fluffy neck.

My head hits the ground. I look around to see the dog is gone and so is the girl. I stand alone in the testing room. I look around to see if anyone is there, but there is nothing. I push the only door open and walk into a crowded bus.

I stand in the aisle, sitting in front of me is a man reading a newspaper. I can't see his face but I can see his hands. They are scarred like it was burnt and he has a strong grip on the paper.

"Do you know this guy?" He suddenly asks, tapping to a picture on the front page. I cringe at the word 'murderer' on the top of the picture. It reminds me of my parents. I look at the picture and see a young man with a plain face and a beard. I feel like I've seen him before but I don't remember.

"Well?" I hear anger in his voice. "Do you?"

I shrug my shoulders unsure of what to tell him and fidget with my hands to stop him from noticing that I am shaking. I clear my throat.

"Do you?" he repeats more fiercely.

I shrug my shoulders again.

"Well, hurry up and tell me."

A shudder goes through me, i know it's not real, it's just a test but it seems so real. "Nope, no idea who he is" keeping my voice as casual as possible.

He stands looking at me straight in the eye. His mouth bent in a snarl, his cheeks covered in scars and the faint smell of cigarettes in his breath. This is not real. Not real. I remind myself.

"You're lying," he says. "You're lying"

"I am not."

" I can see it in your eyes."

"No you can't."

"I know you are. If you know him you could save me, you could save my life." he says in a low voice.

I hate it when people threaten me even when it might be true. i stand a little straighter and narrow my eyes. "Well," I say "I don't."

-PAGE BREAK-

I wake up sweating and panting. I feel a pang of guilt for lying to the man but it's his fault for telling me what to do. I am lying in the testing room and I tilt my head to see the lady with a confused looking face. She pinches her lips and looks at me apologetically. I sit up wiping my hands on my shorts and I look at her, waiting for her to say something, anything.

"That," she says "was perplexing. Sorry I'll be right back." She leaves the room without another word.

Perplexing?

I was waiting for an answer but what kind of answer is that. I bring my knees to my chest and rest my chin on them. I felt like crying but nothing came out. I was worried that I did something wrong that I failed. How can you fail a test that decides on where you belong.

As the moments pass, I stare into nothingness but wipe my hands every minute because the sweating increases. What would I do if I didn't get a result, I wouldn't be able to go to any of the houses. Will I be kept here, or will I be sent to a different orphanage, somewhere that isn't as organized as it is here?

My mother told me that we all belonged somewhere and we could never survive alone even if we tried. I miss her so much. We were so close, closer than other children would ever be with their parents. I would have been close to my dad but he and my brother shared their intelligence and they were close. I shake my head ridding the thoughts of my parents. I have to move on.

The door finally opens and the lady walks back in.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Waiting?! I don't care about waiting you scared me!

"Bea-, sorry Tris, you results were inconclusive,"she says, "Usually, each stage of the simulation eliminates one or more of the houses but there was only 2 ruled out."

I stare at her. "Two?" I ask..

"If you had shown an unliking towards the knife and selected the cheese, you would have been led to a different scenario to see if you were fit for Amity. That didn't happen so Amity is ruled out." she scratches her neck with her hand. "The test is usually laid out so it isolates one faction by ruling out the rest but in your case the test wouldn't allow you to check if you were candor or not so I had to manually alter the system to put you on that bus. And you lied to the man so Candor was ruled out." she smiles. " Don't worry, only Candor tells the truth." she pauses for a second, "and maybe abnegation. Which gives us a problem."

"How?" I ask.

"Well, you threw yourself at the dog to protect the girl, which is selfless but when the man told you how the truth could save him, you refused." she sighs. "Not running from the dog suggests you are dauntless but so does taking the knife which you didn't do." She glares at me on the last part. I clear my throat and she continues. "The way you thought and stratergized on what to do with the dog suggests you have intelligence like the Erudite."

"Wait, so you have no idea what my result is or do I not have one at all?" I ask

"Yes and no. I think that you have an equal result for abnegation, erudite and dauntless. Kids who get these kind of results are called divergent." She says it so quietly that I almost didn't hear it. " You can't share this result with anyone, it's not dangerous for now but we don't know what might happen in the future and it's very rare."

I nod staring at her, she leans to me and hugs me gently. i hug her back, clutching her T-shirt so she won't notice I am shivering. I feel unstable. "Won't the leaders know though? In order for them to choose a fac- i mean house for me, they will have to know right?" I whisper.

She pulls away from the hug and says " I altered the results so they won't find out, I put it as dauntless because it seems you will fit in there most. I mean from your attitude and all it's very dauntlessy, if that's even a word." She laughs and I do to.

"Thank you." I smile.

"No problem, now go out there and be brave."

I give her one last smile and walk out of the room. There I see everyone already waiting for me and I head over to them.

**AN: Longer than last chapter?**

**I kind of used the book to help me make it as similar as possible. It might seem really familiar in some places but I changed the words around so I didn't copy it off the book.**

**Hope you liked it:)**

**I ll try update during the week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews;)**

**And yes I know the abnegation leaders name is lame but I couldn't come up with anything else and well I didn't want to use Marcus.**

**This might be a sucky and fast chapter but I wanted to right so well I wrote.**

**Enjoy lovely readers:D**

Chapter 3

Tris POV

"Ah, Tris at last." Jeanine smiles, "How was the test?"

"You'll find out soon enough." I respond trying to hold back laughter as she frowns.

They lead us back into the meeting room where they sit us down and wait for the results. I sit down trying to hide any sign of me being nervous. I don't mind just telling them I got Dauntless but the rules say we aren't allowed to know the results before them, me being the exception. I wonder why the lady told me and changed the results, she could of left it as Divergent and kept me in a state of danger but she protected me. I smile to myself at the thought, she protected me.

"Beatrice, what are you smiling about?" Caleb whispers.

I snap out of my daze and realize that everyone is looking at me. I feel my face flush and I say "I-I was thinking about a dream I had last night." Caleb raises his eyebrow at me and I glare back. Knowing him he would know that these days I only have nightmares but he doesn't push, I silently thank him and he returns a small smile.

A stout man with glasses walk in and hands papers to the leaders. The results have arrived. They look at the papers and discuss, I wonder what Caleb got, he wouldn't have gotten Dauntless he is too much of a coward. "We have overlooked your apptitudes, and I am proud to say I am happy with the results." Jeanine beams.

"Caleb, you will be joining the erudite," I sneer, that was unexpected. Jeanine glares at me and I quieten down. "Beatrice will be Dauntless. Now go see your house leaders." The woman from Amity says.

I walk over to Max and he smiles at me. He pulls his hand out of his pocket and I shake it.

"I assume you have your things packed and ready to go?"

"Yup, I didn't bother taking anything out."

"Okay cool. Ummm so in Dauntlesa there is no specific dress code or anything but everyone wears black."

"That's fine, most of my clothes are black anyway."

He grins, "I guess you were born for Dauntless then." I laugh and we keep talking for a while until he sends me away to get my bags.

I come back bags in hand to meet up with Max at the entrance. I see him and wave as he waves back. He takes one of my bags and slings it over his shoulder.

"Come on we've got a train to catch."

"A train?"

"Yup, the dauntless house or compound as I like to call it is in an isolated area so us dauntless can have more fun."

"Cool."

We walk towards the station and hop on the train. According to Max they usually jump on the freight trains but since we have bags that's pretty much impossible and the freight trains only run at night. I sit on the seats waiting for the station we get off at. As we get further and further away from the hub, the less people there are. When we arrive at last to the station we are supposed to get off at Max and I are the only people left.

"So in Dauntless, we'll put you through initiation with some other kids who were transferred from other houses because of their cruelty or failing initiation over there. You came at about the right timing, there's about 8 others who will go through with you. Don't worry I m pretty sure you are fit for Dauntless so don't look so scared." He laughs, "Other than that everything will be explained by your instructors once you get there."

We arrive at what looks like a series of roofs. I raise my eyebrows at Max and he grins, "The compound is below us." My jaw drops and I stare at him like he's crazy. He chuckles and walks me over to the ledge of the roof. I look down and only see darkness. I look at Max again and sigh.

"Seriously Max? Ughh whatever."

I look down the hole again, bend my knees and jump. I fall, fast, I don't know how far I drop before I land in something soft. I look around and see that a net caught me. I laugh at myself for being so scared. I feel a hand grab my wrist and I look over to the owner of the hand. He has dark blue eyes that intrigue me and dark hair. He looks stern and I pull myself out the net.

"What's your name?"

"It's Tris short for Beatrice."

"Okay Tris short for Beatrice, Welcome to Dauntless" He says and I hear a roar of cheering and fists pumping in the air. I smile at the sight and grab my bags from the net. I see Max do a flip before landing in the net and he puts his hand up in triumph. He heaves himself out the net and walks over to me.

"Like the sight?" he asks

"Love it."

"This is why dauntless is the best house, oh by the way this boy over here is your instructor, Four. This is his last year in the orphanage before he moves off to college and volunteered in overlooking your training." He says as he points to the boy who pulled me out of the net. The boy, Four walks over to us . "Four, this is Tris, Tris this is Four."

"Hey." I say shaking his hand.

"Well now that you know each other I'll leave the rest to you Four. I m kind of busy today so I got to go see you later kids." Max says as he runs off. I turn back to face Four.

"So, Four what are we supposed to do?"

"We?" he shakes his head, " 'We' don't do anything, I need to show you around the compound and take you to meet the other initiates." He walks away and I follow him, staying quiet.

"This is the pit, you'll learn to love it one day." He was right, the whole sight was breath-taking, I could see the Dauntless kids running around having fun. Before I could look at the whole place, Four went away again and I struggled to catch up. "My favourite place the chasm, it's beautiful but dangerous. There is a fine line between bravery and idiocy, one step into the chasm is an act of cowardice and also means instant death so I suggest you not to jump."

He was right, the fall was dangerous, a person would be lucky if they survived a fall like that. I kept quiet the whole time, not knowing what to say. He led me to what looked like a cafeteria and the smell of food hit me. It was the first time I realized how hungry I was. I grabbed some food and followed Four to a table where kids around my age seemed to sit.

"Hey Christina, this is a new initiate show her around for me will ya? I already showed her the chasm and the pit." Four speaks to a girl with olive skin and short brown hair. She was really pretty.

"Okay, Four." she turns to me and looks me up and down and smiles. "Hi, I m Christina, I just came in from Candor and will be taking initiation with you."

"I'm Tris, first time in this orphanage."

"Tris, I like it. Meet Al and Will. Al is new like you and Will transferred from Erudite because he failed initiation." I extend my hand toward them and they shake it.

"So whats your story?" Will asks.

"Will! Don't be rude!" Christina scowls.

"It's okay, my parents were killed because my brother sold them out."

"I am so sorry Tris." Christina says as she smacks Will's head.

"There's no reason to apologize, we are all here for a reason, aren't we?" Christina gives me a small smile and nods.

"I guess we are, everyone in my family except me went to a fair because I was at my friends and they got in a car crash. My sister and Dad died instantly but my mom's in a coma." Christina says and I take her hand in mine.

"My mom died at childbirth and my dad abandoned me and my sister when we were little. I was in erudite until now." Will says and Christina holds his hand.

"I-uh, ran away from home." We all gasp at Al's story but I take his hand anyway reassuring him he doesn't have to tell us why if he doesn't want too.

"What's this? All holding hands, childish." A deep voice snickers behind me, I look around to see a tall dark haired boy standing behind me.

"Oh, shut up Peter. We have feelings unlike you."Christina retorts. Peter glares at her for a second and lays his eyes on me.

"I see we have a new initiate, I am Peter, I am sure we'll be great friends."

I look at him to see if he's serious and shake my head. "Trust me, we'll never be friends, not in a million years. My name's Tris by the way."

"If I were you I would watch what I say, _stiff_."

Stiff? What's that supposed to mean. I turn back to face Christina and she looks at me like she has no clue either. I shake my head and finish the rest of my meal. We walk out the cafeteria as a four and they show me around. The first thing I decide to do tomorrow before training starts is to get a tattoo and Christina made me promise her to go shopping with her. I disagreed to shopping at first but I gave in and decided to let Christina take me out. We head back to the dorm and I realize how late it is, so I take an empty bed next to Christina and fall asleep.

**AN: OKay so maybe I moved a little to quickly in the last paragraph but I didn't want to go in details.**

**I know Max never seemed to be a nice happy character in the book but well he never really appeared much so this is the Max I made haha**

**send me reviews to tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Sorry it took me a while to update. I ve had soooo much homework to do. This chapter is from one of my favorite scenes in Divergent and I hope you like it:)**

**Thank you soo much for the reviews! Can't wait for more hehehe**

**I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT!**

The alarm buzzes and I arouse from my deep slumber. I sit up to see Christina with messy hair and looking like a troll, I chuckle and she glares at me. I laugh even more.

"I'm not the only one who looks like shit." Christina says and suddenly I realize that I would look no better. "Your face, hahahahaha." She laughs.

She gets out of bed and starts changing while I sit on my bed still dazed. She walks up to me and snaps her fingers in front of my face and I look at her. She pulls me off my bed and leads me to her closet. She throws clothes at me and I catch them.

"What is this for? It's only training, I don't need to look fashionable and pretty." I state.

"It's only training? You have got to be kidding me right. It's training!" I look at her confused.

"That's what I said! Why can't I just wear jeans and a t-shirt?" She stares at me for a while with her mouth open and I shuffle around uncomfortably.

"Just wear them, you'll thank me later." Still confused, I wear leggings, shorts and a loose tank top. I slip my combat boots on and wait for Christina to get ready. When she finished her makeup she looks me up and takes my hand and leads me to the mirror. She takes my face in her hand and takes her eyeliner with another.

"Close your eyes." She says as she slowly drags it over my eye.

"You do know that giving me these clothes to wear and putting make up on me won't make me pretty?"

"I m not trying to make you pretty, I am trying to make you noticeable." She lets go of my face and I look into the mirror. She's right, my dull blue eyes stand out and my whole face looks noticeable. I give a small smile at her through the mirror and she grins back at me.

"C'mon we can't be late for first day of training. My eyes open wider at that. Training how could I forget we're gonna be late. I grab her wrist and pull her out the door. We sprint to the training room and open the door. Four glares at us and all the other initiates snicker and point toward us. I see another guy that looks around the same age as Four but with tattoos and piercing all over his face.

"You two are late."I glance at the watch.

"By a minute" I say.

"I recall telling you to arrive here on time or if not before."

"I recall you saying nothing about that" I mimick. Four glares and I stare back, not releasing my eyes. I hear Christina stifle a laugh and Four looks away. I smirk and we make our way to stand where everyone else was.

"As I was saying, we will learn how to throw knives."

"What's the point in throwing knives? if you haven't noticed we are only kids." A girl called Molly asks.

"Wouldn't it be nice if you knew how to handle some sort of weapon when you're in danger?" Four says, "We certainly can't teach you to shoot guns because it's against the law, but throwing weapons just might be useful."

Molly stands there not knowing what to say and Four continues. "Okay, so this is how you throw a knife." He stands sideways, fore-arm raised at a 90 degree angle with the knife in his hand. He pulls his hand back and throws. I see how he didn't put much effort in it and yet it landed right in the middle. Everyone gapes at him in awe as he throws his second knife at the center again. After he finishes demonstrating none of us attempt to move. "What are you waiting for!?" He yells and we all scramble towards the table to get 3 several knives.

I stand before my target correcting my stance before holding my knife. I practice aiming and shooting without the knife to get the hang of it.

"Hey Stiff, remember what a knife is?" Peter asks.

I ignore him, practicing with a knife in my hand but don't release it. I step into my own world forgetting my surroundings and only focus on the target ahead of me. I aim towards the board and release my blade. It spins toward the board and slams into it. It doesn't stick but I am the first to hit the target. I glance over at Peter who misses again. I can't help myself.

"Hey Peter, remember what a target is?"

Next to me Christina snorts and her knife hits the target.

Half an hour later everyone is able to hit the target with no problem except Al. He still hasn't hit it once and while we retrieve our weapons from the board he has to hunt the floor for his own. Eric, the guy with piercings, goes over to him and watches him miss again.

"How slow are you Al?" Do you need glasses or should I move the target closer so you can actually hit it."

Al face turns red and shakes his head. He turns to the target and throws but the knife clatters a few feet from the target.

"What was _that_ initiate?" This can't be good.

"I-uh it, uh, slipped." says Al.

"Well, I think you should go get it," He looks around the room and sees us staring at them, abandoning the knife throwing. "Did I tell you to stop?"

Knives start to hit the board. Eric isn't just angry by the look in his eyes, he's rabid.

"Go get it?" Al's eyes widen "But everyone's still throwing."

"So?"

"So I don't want to get hit."

"I'm sure you can trust your friends to aim better than you." Eric smiles, "Go on I haven't got all day, get your knife."

"No."I stand there shocked, Al doesn't seem the rebellious type person, but I guess him running away changed him from whatever he was before.

"Why not?" I can hear rage in Eric's voice. "Are you afraid?"

"Afraid? Of course I m getting stabbed by an airborne knife?" Al says.

He was honest, if he lied Eric would have approved. Now Al has no choice.

"Everyone stop!" Eric yells.

The knives stop and so do any conversations. I hold my dagger tightly.

"Clear out the way all except you." He points at Al.

I drop my dagger and it hits the floor with a thud. I follow the other initiates to the edge of the room and turn my gaze towards Al and Eric.

"Stand in front of the target."

Al walks over to the target, his large hands shaking.

"Hey Four." Eric looks over his shoulder to Four, "Help me out will ya?"

Four scratches his eyebrows with the blade of his knife and walks toward Eric. He looks tired, and bored.

"Al, you're going to stand as still as you can while Four over here throws his knives at you. Got it." Al stares at Eric in disbelief and nods his head slowly. "Oh, and you can't flinch."

"Seriously Eric? Is it really necessary?" Four says sounding bored but looking alert. I tense up, Four never questions Eric let alone challenge him.

"I have the authority here, remember?" Eric says so quietly, "Here and everywhere else. You had your chance but you refused."

Four stands taller and faces Al. He grips his knives tightly as he raises his arms. Al's eyes are wide open, terrified and he is shaking so much. "Stop."

Everyone looks toward me and Four spins the knife in his hand and gives me a hard look. I am stupid for speaking up especially while Eric is here.

"Any idiot can stand in front of a target," I say, "You're just bullying us and that is an act of cowardice."

"Then it must be easy for you I guess." Eric snarls.

I realize what I had just gotten into. The last thing I want to do is have knives being thrown at me but I can't back down. I weave through the initiates and as I pass Peter he says,

"There goes your pretty face, oh wait. You don't have one."

I ignore him and walk toward Al. He nods at me and I smile or attempt to smile. I stand in front of the board knowing my head doesn't even reach the center of the target, but I don't care.

He won't hit me, I ll be fine. I lift my chin higher, I will not flinch. If I do, it will prove to Eric that I am a coward.

"If you flinch, Al takes your place got it?" Four says and I nod.

He raises his arm, and flings the knife. It hits me by my cheek and I let out a small sigh of relief. I close my eyes and open them again to see Four staring at me.

"You done?" I shake my head at him and he raises his arm again, shooting the knife. It lands right above my head and I just stare ahead. Not showing any signs of relief.

"Come on stiff, let someone else have a go." Four says

" Shut up Four." I yell and he's shocked. He regains his stance and twists the last knife in his hand before throwing it at me. I feel a prick of pain in my ear, and I gasp. My hands go straight to my ear and I feel blood trickling out. He nicked it.

"I would love to stand here and see if any of you are as daring as her, but I think that's enough for today," Eric says smoothly with no emotion. He squeezes my shoulder and I glare at him.

"I should keep my eye on you," He whispers so only I can hear. I look up at him and feel as though the word Divergent is written across me everywhere. He continues walking and all the other initiates follow. I linger behind with Four and once I hear the training room door shut, I spin towards Four.

"Is your-" He starts saying,

"You did that on purpose." I shout.

"Yeah I did. And you should thank me for helping you."

I grit my teeth and glare at him. "Thank you? What for? You almost stabbed my ear and you kept taunting me the whole freaking time!'

"Oh come on. I m getting tired of waiting for you to catch on."

His eyes look at me with a thoughtful look, but still he glares. Their shade of blue is wierd, so dark it could be black but with a patch of light blue in the corner of his eyes.

"Catch on to the fact you're sadistic and cruel like Eric? Yeah I think I already got that."

" I am nothing like Eric." He says quietly and leans into me, "If I wanted to hurt you don't you think I would've done that already?"

He stalks off slamming a knife into the table leaving it sticking there.

"I-" but I don't know what to say, he looks at me with hope in his eyes. Knowing I don't know what to say, he walks off leaving me alone in the room frustrated. I wipe the blood out of my ear and head out to find Christina.

**Thanks for reading:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while... been so busy.**

**Thanks for the reviews, can't wait to hear more:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, you should know that by now hahaha**

**Chapter 5**

I head to the cafeteria and see Christina, Will and Al sitting at a table near the window. I grab a tray of food and walk over to them, sitting beside Christina.

"Hey Tris, what took you so long?" Christina asks.

"I was yelling at Four for nicking my ear on purpose." Her mouth forms the shape of an "O" and continues to talk with Will. Secretly I think that Christina has a crush on Will, it's pretty obvious with all the flirting and sneaky looks at him. I smile to myself. I continue to eat my food and the cake, the cake here was really good.

"Hellooooooo, Triiiiissssss?" I snap up to see christina staring at me,

"What?"

"What were you thinking about about?"

"The cake," I say, "It's really good"

Christina laughs, "It's the best cake in the world, of course its good."

"It is?" I ask.

"Yeah, I mean isn't it the best cake you've ever had?"

"Ummm, well, I ve never had cake before."

"WHAT?!" Al, Christina and Will look at me lik freak.

"How is that even possible?" Will asks.

"Well, my parents were really strict about food, they only let us eat plain food like boiled chicken and peas. My brother and I were rarely allowed junk food and they never let us have dessert which means we weren't allowed to have cake." I sigh,

"Even on your birthday's?" Al asks, I nod.

They all look at me in disbelief.

"How did you survive for so long?" Al asks again.

"I didn't, there were days where I sneaked some chips but that was at sleepovers and stuff because my parents would know if I bought it."

"You must of had a lot of sleepovers, just for food then." Christina says and I laugh. It's true, I did, even the night of the murder I was at a sleepover. It was the only reason I wasn't killed as well.

**_Flashback_**

_"Bye mom, Bye dad! I'll see you tomorrow!" I shout._

_"Bye sweetheart have fun." My mom smiles._

_I skip out the house, it was my second sleepover in a week and I can't believe mom and dad actually let me go. I was so happy. I get onto my grey bicycle and ride over to Susan's house. Susan wasn't really my friend, she was more like my brother's girlfriend but neither of them admit they have feelings for each other. Susan's brother, Robert was my closest friend, we've been buddies since we were born and while our older siblings were flirting with each other, we always made fun of them._

_I rang the doorbell and the door flung open._

_"Bea! You made it!" Robert said as he launched himself toward me._

_"Yeah, I did! My parents were really kind this week considering I am grounded, I guess it's like a 'have fun before spending the rest of your semester at home' gift." I say sarcastically as we walk into the house. When I m not at home I spend my days here so the Black's house is my second home._

_Since it was already 3 o'clock, we decided to have a movie marathon. As Robert gathered food and drinks from his kitchen, I chose the movies we would watch. It included horror movies, disney movies and comedies so that both of us could enjoy it. We closed the curtains and turned the light off to make it like a cinema and since Robert's curtains were so thick the room became really dark. I put in the first film which happened to be 'Lion King' and layed back with Robert on his bed._

_We went through our 3rd movie when the telephone rang. It wasn't unusual for it to ring so Robert and I carried on watching the movie when Mrs. Black came barging through the door, with tears streaking down her face. I sat up with a confused look._

_"Mom, what's wrong? Did something happen? Why are you crying?" Robert asked._

_ ignored him and looked at me, with sorrow and pity in her eyes._

_"I' am sorry Beatrice, it's your parents," She looked down, "they're dead."_

_I shot up at the words and looked at her in disbelief. She slowly raised her gaze to meet mine and a lone tear fell out of her eyes. I pushed past her, down the stairs and out the door. Not bothering to ride my bike, I ran back to my house. The sight in front of what I called home was a mess. There were crowds of people wondering what was wrong, police and paramedics. I made my way through the crowd and saw two stretchers being carried to the ambulance. From one of the stretchers, a hand peeked out from underneath the white cloth and I saw a wedding ring. My mother's wedding ring. I screamed and ran to the stretchers before the police officers could stop me and held my mother's hand. It was cold, limp, lifeless. I felt like crying but nothing came out. I was scared, terrified. People that I loved most were taken from me. Dark spots eventually invaded my vision and I lost my conscience._

_I woke up to Robert shaking me. I felt tears on my cheek and breathing was uneven. I sat up and breathed deeply._

_"Bea, are you okay? You were screaming." Robert says._

_"I-I just had a bad dream. I am fine now." I stutter._

_"A bad dream? You wanna talk about it?" _

_"It was about my parents dying, but it's just a dream right?" I say and look up at him. His eyes were full of pity and sadness. "It was a bad dream right?" I repeat slowly._

_"I-I am sorry Bea, they did die." I stare at him, processing the words. The events of last night came flooding back, movie, telephone, , ambulance, wedding ring, darkness. He continued, "After you ran out the house, you saw the crime scene and well, you held your mom's hand. No one knows what happened afterwards, they just say you fell back and wouldn't wake up so they took you to the hospital."_

_I looked around the room, it was all white. I don't know why I didn't notice it before but I was in a hospital room. "Where's Caleb? He's okay right?" I ask. Robert nods. "May I see him?"_

_Robert gets up and leaves the room without another word. I wait for a while until Caleb comes in._

_"Beatrice," He says, eyes full of tears, "I thought I lost you too."_

_"I'm fine Caleb, I'm fine." I say reassuring him. "Caleb, do you know anything about what happened to them?"_

_A flash of guilt crossed his eyes but sadness replaced it, "Bea, they were killed. Fatal gunshots to the head, they would never have survived it."_

_"How come you were okay? Were you out as well?"_

_"Yes, I was at a friend's place."He looked down, "Bea, there's something else you should know. I knew this was going to happen tonight, I warned mom and dad to stay away from the house for the night. It's the only reason why they let you go to Robert's house and I to my friend's. They were protecting us." Caleb said._

_"From who? Who were they protecting us from and, and how did you know about it?"_

_"I-I don't know Beatrice, I don't know what I got myself into. People, they asked about me, they asked about our family, where we lived and stuff like that. I gave everything to them. They thanked me and told me that I was to expect an attack, on what day I didn't know. But if I told anyone about it, they would kill me. I kept it a secret for so long but when I found out the date, I was scared, I didn't want to die so I told mom and dad that they were hunting me down. I didn't expect them to stay Bea, I really didn't."_

_"You sold our family out to murderers? You betrayed us Caleb, mom and dad, they would still be alive if it weren't for you."_

_"That is true but if it weren't for me you wouldn't be alive either. I gave them a choice, a chance to run away, it's their fault they didn't take it." He yelled._

_I look at him in disbelief. Where did my sweet protective brother gone?_

_**End of Flashback**_

Christina snaps her fingers in front of me.

"What's up with you Tris? You've been zoning out a couple of times."

"Sorry, it's just that the memories are still so vivid."

She looks at me with her brows burrowed but then understands.

"Parents?" I nod at her question, "It takes a while for the memory to fade away but it never completely disappears, it'll come back to you but not as often."

I looked at her with a small smile, I have found a true friend.


End file.
